fearfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sclera1/Psionic Powers in FEAR Online
Use in-game The Psionic powers are availabe as enhancements that can be temporarily bought, though a few, such as Death Grip can also be gained as prizes in completing certain objectives during the completion of one of the games. Unlike the other FEAR games, slow-mo is not included as a buyable or availabe psionic power. but it can be witnessed during the subway panic scenario and the tutorial. List of Psionic Powers Featherfall (Gravity Control Amplifying Kit) receive no damage when falling. "It doesn't take magic to create a lighter soldier... It just takes replacing every single one of his bones with carbon fiber."- Exceprt of voice recording from Dr. Micheal L. Hayden, 2nd Anatomical Transformation Unit, Project Icarus. (formerly Light Feather/Soft Landing- reduced damage by falling by 10%) Used in: Armored front, Demolition, Death match, Soul King, Scenario, Blood Lust Deathgrip (Self-Control Amplifying Kit) Allows you to keep your main weapon when killed. "Well, the best soldier is the one who stays alive. But I did see one of those clones who'd been killed, and he was holding his gun so tight it took four men to take it off him. Even though he was dead, I had to admire to admire his determination."- ATC Security Security Commander Richard Barnett, interviewed after viewing clone soldier combat drill. Used in: Armored front, Demolition, Death match, Scenario, Blood Lust (formerly Tight Wad) Echolocation (Optic Nerve Amplifying Kit) All enemies appear on the radar. Trigger Condition: activated by killing 3 enemies without dying. "Not only could he move with frightening speed, but it was almost as if he knew exactly where we were, at every moment. It was like being tracked by a bat."- F.E.A.R. Team tactical combat report. Beefcake (Rage Amplifying Kit 1) Increases Max HP and AP by 20%. Trigger Condition: activated after dying 3 times. "We had great success with the first LADYBUG group: from all indications, keeping them under constant stress has led to a dramatic increase in their immune responses."- excerpt of report by Dr. Paul Skinner, LADYBUG consular at Wade Elementary school and head of Project Paragon. Swift Vengeance (Rage Amplifying Kit 2) Enemy that last killed you appears on the radar for 60 seconds (or until killed). Trigger Condition: activated after dying twice. "'No matter where you hide, I will find you and kill you.' Those were the subject's exact words. He seemed to know where I was standing, even though there was a solid concrete wall between us."- excerpt from Project Perseus report on P.Fettel, second prototype. Used in: Armored front, Demolition, Knife Fight, Death match, Blood Lust Phantom hand (Dexterity Amplifying Kit) Increases finishing blow range by 40%. "'We've confirmed that the subject is able to cast a phantom projection of his hand, even when his hands are bound... What the hell? Who took my sandwich? It was right here..."- excerpt, audio report, observation of psychically-active test subject. Used in: Armored front, Demolition, Death match, Knife Fight, Soul King, Blood Lust Icepack (Temperature Control Amplifying Kit) Reduces cooldown time of mounted weapons by 20%. "I felt a chill in the air, and when it took shape and looked at me, I felt my blood run cold. It wasn't until a few minutes later that I realized that my right arm was nearly frozen."- excerpt of eyewitness testimony, Spectral Research Station, Auburn. Anger Control (Constitution Amplifying Kit) Increases Hunter and Beserker duration by 30%. "Subject stayed in his altered form much longer after recieving an injection between the third and fourth vertebrae. Today we'll try uit between the fourth and fifth! Haha!"- personal note of Dr. Oswald, Anatomical Transformation Unit, Project Harbinger. Fleet Footed (Stamina Amplifying Kit) Move faster when your primary weapon is equipped. "He moved from enemy to enemy with incredible speed. It was like watching a leopard run through the forest..."- FEAR Team Leader and tactical coordinator, Rodney Betters. Used in: Armored front, Demolition, Death Match, Blood Lust Deathproof (Regeneration Amplifying Kit) Regenerates health when your HP falls below 30. Adds 15 points to HP regen in PvE mode. "The patient, Mr. Becket, is recovering at an amazing rate. His vital signs are nearly back to normal. Dr. York is in the O.R. at the moment, but should be back soon. If the patient wakes up, you can speak to him, but do not allow him to leave the room"- memo on Michael Becket, Outpatient Recovery Room #102. Fragproof (Defend Amplifying Kit) Reduces damage from grenades by 50%. immune from damage to your own grenades. "Supposedly, Buddhist monks in ancient China could make themselves invincible by staring at stone walls. We hope to extend this idea of absolute, disciplined focus to the field of psychic warfare."- Armachan Technology China's report on developing a Project Paragon curriculum. Used in: Armored front, Demolition, Scenario, Death Match, Blood Lust Curse (Mental Attack Amplification Kit) Enemies who kill me twice in a raw will be cursed. Cursed will be retained for 30 seconds or death. "Look at temyeon kill kill, I'll go to you."- The last words of the project and this spirit's variation after the last test specimens A1032- Master of martial arts (Physical strength amplification kit) 1.5 more damages will be applied to entire closed ranged attacks such as attacking with butt plate of Rifle, flying kicks, and sliding kicks. "A soldier's best weapon is his body."- Fear Team fundamentals of horse trainers in training - Quiet (Athletic amplification kit) Scatters the sound except for the main hand weapon busy moving. "Sounds to get rid of, it is the basis of the assassin."- Assassin's textbooks. Chapter 1 - Cut Psionic powers Reckless Courage Damage during sliding is reduced by 10%. Tanker Max HP is increased by 30%. Max AP increased by 50%. Trigger condition: 7 deaths. continuous? (Note: Replaced by beefcake) Too Careful Able to carry 20% more ammo in to the battle. () (also known as Deep Pockerts) Additional Grenade Able to carry an extra grenade in to the battle. (formerly known as Stocking Stuffer) Bogeupbyeong Ammo is increased by 50% when acquiring weapons in (Seige?) mode. Repairman Reduce recovery time by 10% on all ... while ... Master of Raids Finish Blow range is increased by 10%. (replaced by Phantom hand, shares same icon) Super Sized Increases the ammount of ammo recieved from ammo packs. Tightwad Do not drop the main weapon when killed. (replaced by death grip, shares same icon) Snatch (? grab a grenade?) Just like New Dropped weapons provide full ammo. Smart Bomber Reduces explosive detonation time by 10%. Fortitude Get a 10% boost to health after being revived. Category:Blog posts